


Absolute Chaos

by MykEsprit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chaos, F/M, Kids, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MykEsprit/pseuds/MykEsprit
Summary: Pansy regrets all those years she spent making fun of the Weasleys. Because Karma.





	Absolute Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fairest of the Rare's Drabble Challenge. Thanks for hosting, admins!
> 
> Rule: 500 words or less  
> Prompt: World in chaos

It was not a deafening noise;  _ that _ , she would have welcomed. Instead, it was the kind that pierced her skull and rattled around inside until her brain felt like Swiss cheese during an August heatwave.

Pansy closed her eyes, trying to form a coherent thought despite the tinny laughter and tea-kettle shrieks of those little monsters.

_ My darling children _ , she corrected herself, and really, they were darling. Most of the time. But they had just come home from their father’s shop, arms laden with equal parts loud toys and sugary sweets.

Under normal circumstances, she would have been running alongside them. Their father might have been the King of Pranks in Diagon Alley, but Pansy would not be outdone at home. She was often the instigator of mischief and chaos, and with 4-year-old triplets, there was never a shortage of either.

Today, however, she was overwhelmed. Not really due to the three little ones currently destroying her flowerbed but the three tinier ones—according to the charm she had performed a quarter past—that have recently made their home inside her uterus.

“This is Karma,” she mumbled. All those years spent making fun of the Weasleys for procreating like rabbits, and here she was now: 1) a Weasley, and 2) fertile to a frightening degree.

A large hand covered hers. Her eyes blinked open. Across the circular mosaic table sat George, his gaze assessing and his expression warm, albeit guarded.

“Did you say something?” he asked.

She released a drawn-out sigh, her eyes flicking to the 3 flashing hearts on the talisman floating between them. 

“How are we feeling about this?” George asked carefully.

“We are feeling…” Pansy searched her soul until she found a word that felt honest. “Thrilled. Truly. It’s just, right now, it’s all sorts of—” She curled her fingers above her sleek, dark hair.

“Got it.” George rushed around to her side and crouched so they were eye-level. “I’m thrilled, too. And tomorrow, or the next day, or whenever you’re ready—we’ll celebrate.” He took her hand again and pressed a kiss against her knuckles. “But tonight, I’ll take the kids to Mum and Dad’s. Stay here and have a long soak. Or go out and shop. Or I can have Ron come over so you can make fun of his new haircut all you like. Whatever you need to wind down. I’ll be back in a couple of hours with dinner.”

Pansy glanced from her husband’s tender gaze to her little monster-darlings covered in mud to the tiny hearts glowing on the talisman. “This is insane,” she whispered, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “It’ll be absolute chaos.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
